The present invention relates to a method of electroplating and to an electroplating device adapted to produce a flow of an electrolyte past a conductive component to be coated, the electrolyte containing dissolved salts of a metal for electrolytic deposition on the component, which forms the cathode of an electrolytic cell of the device.
Use is already made of devices for treating unit components, where the component to be plated moves relative to the electolyte (e.g. in the case of nickel-plating). In the case of hard chromium plating, however, it is normal to use a stationary bath of electrolyte and there are no known devices for high-speed hard-chromium plating in a moving electrolytic bath and suitable for coating components in mass production on an industrial scale. There is thus a gap in the existing technology which the present invention aims to fill.